


Sweet Company

by Rand0mAuth0r



Series: Love Me Like You Do [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rand0mAuth0r/pseuds/Rand0mAuth0r
Summary: Please request things I'm sad and bored





	Sweet Company

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely bored, and I decided why not do this for fun? Drop a ship and a scenario (preferably AU) and I'll get around to it ASAP. I'll put some prompts but you don't need to use them. (I don't do smut so please don't request it)

1\. Your OTP+ singing the theme song to Ducktales

2\. High School AU or Theater company AU where Person A is an actor and Person B is a crew member.

3\. Person A and B both call in sick to work so they can spend the day at the zoo together.

4\. Person A is a formerly kindhearted robot who’s been reprogrammed to be bad by their creator. They find Person B, who was formerly deceived into thinking they were dead. Person B is a human with a gentle heart. They see that A is now honest with them, even if they no longer care about humans. Even though Person A hates humans now, they see that Person B is tending to a garden with care. They also notice that B is kind to animals. A, though no longer a human fan, still retains their love for nature. A begins to feel a spark of something in their heart for person B. (Possibly a memory from back when A was in love with B before.) A brushes it off as seeing this human as useful. The more the robot falls in love, the more they start to go back to who they were before they were reprogrammed, and care less about overthrowing the human world.

5\. Person A has scars on their back/shoulders (can be self harm, battle scars, etc.). One day A has their back exposed, and B hugs them from behind, kissing down A’s back. When A asks what B is doing, B replies “no one has ever kissed them better before, so I’m doing it now.”

6\. Person B isn’t a very affectionate person, while Person A cherishes every moment they get with Person B. One day while Person A is cooking breakfast, Person B comes up and surprises A with a hug from behind. (Bonus + Person B buries their head into the back of A’s shirt.)

7\. Person A got ditched by their date and just finished watching The Greatest Showman. A, while singing to “Rewrite The Stars” on the way home, bumps into B who quietly starts to sing along beside them and they perform together. They exchange contact info and plan another performance together.

8\. Person A hugging a crying person B out in the rain.

9\. Person A finds person B on a beach either injured or unconscious/amnesiac. B has gills and fins, thus is immediately assumed to be a merperson.  
A decides to care for B until they heal/recover their memories. After a while, A comes to learn that B is actually a siren.

10\. Person A your OTP/OT3 being really good at the violin and is basically another Lindsey Stirling and they dedicate a song to Person B/and Person C

11\. Imagine your OTP+ playing dress-up with each other using every article of clothing/makeup they collectively own. Picking out clothes for their datemate(s), trying on things they would never wear normally, and generally acting like kids with access to their parents’ closets.

12\. Person A is deaf/has severely impaired hearing. Person B doesn’t know of this because Person A usually has a hearing aid and acts normal about it/it’s hidden behind their hair. One day, Person A forgets to bring their hearing aid to school and has to pass notes to Person B to communicate.

13\. Simplistic, but cute, imagine your OTP(+)’s first holiday season together.

14\. Person A of your OTP+ sending their datemates non-stop memes while in a group text. The others are begging them to stop, creating even more annoying text alerts.

15. Person A and Person B are asleep one morning. Person C tries to wake them up, excited about plans for the day. Person A: “Your datemate is awake.” Person B: “Before the sun rises, they’re your datemate.”

16. Person A and Person B of your OT3 are both superheroes. They both have feelings for Person C, the intrepid reporter who always seems to be getting captured by the villain. A and B are constantly duking it out over C’s affections, both in and out of costume, and this tends to get them into all sorts of trouble.

17\. Your OT3+ all together on the bed cuddling with each other in a big ol’ snuggle puddle while watching a nice movie.

18\. Your OTP is from a future absolute dictatorship, Person A is part of the resistance, and Person B is a transhuman who has a perfect body but is also incapable of thinking about much of anything besides how great the government is. 

19\. Your OTP+ in a water gun fight. 

20. Person A and Person B from your OTP river rafting

21. Person A is making a huge presentation and Person B is sitting in the back making weird faces and trying to distract them

22. Person A makes an elaborate anniverary dinner for Person B and eats it picnic-style at Person B's grave.

23. Person A walks in on Person B crying and is immediately concerned because Person B rarely cries. Person A wraps them in a hug and asks what's wrong but they have to fight a case of the giggles when Person B manages to tell them - between sobs - that they dropped their cookie and that it was the last one.

24. Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”

25\. Werewolf AU where Person A keeps bragging about their wolf form until Person B butts in, saying it's comparable to a pomeranian puppy

26\. Obligatory Hogwarts AU

27\. "Yes, I know you're excited about Christmas but do you really feel the need to play Carol of the Bells at 4 AM?"

28\. "It's early af o'clock and you're shrieking Broadway. Please stop, I'm trying to sleep."

29\. Person A and Person B fighting over the blankets and end up attempting to suffocate the other via pillows

30\. Soulmate AU (any kind)


End file.
